


Report #5467586498

by InvaluableOracle



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: i brutalized my boy i'm s o rrry, jason fuckign dies, not actually that sorry tho, this is his autopsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvaluableOracle/pseuds/InvaluableOracle
Summary: Jason's autopsy report.





	Report #5467586498

**_COUNTY OF HUDSON_ **

**_CORONER’S REPORT_ **

**_CORONER: DR. L. THOMPKINS_ **

_  
NAME: Todd-Wayne, Jason P_

_AGE: 15 (08/16/1992)_

_SEX: F_

_ADDRESS: 1007 MOUNTAIN DR_

_CITY/STATE/ZIP: N BRISTOL / GOTHAM, NJ 735_

_PHONE:_ _[REDACTED]_

_AGE_

| 

_RACE_

| 

_SEX_

| 

_LENGTH_

| 

_WEIGHT_

| 

_EYES_

| 

_HAIR_

| 

_BEARD_  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
15

| 

HISP

| 

F

| 

5’05”

| 

120

| 

BLUE

| 

BLACK

| 

MINIMAL  
  
_BLOOD TYPE_

| 

_BLOOD CONTENTS_

| 

_RIGOR MORTIS_

| 

_LIVER MORTIS_  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
O+

| 

TESTOSTERONE 400 ng/DL

| 

Y, full-body

| 

Y  
  
_CIRCUMSTANCES: Deceased is a fifteen year old transgender male (born natal female.) Deceased was located within a destroyed building (destroyed by an explosion of indeterminate cause, considered suspicious, may have been act of terrorism by_ _[REDACTED]_ _) by WAYNE, BRUCE near_ _[REDACTED]_ _in the country of Ethiopia. Deceased was reportedly on vacation in_ _[REDACTED]_ _at time of death, but was a US-born citizen. Deceased was orphaned by time of death- biological parents were TODD, CATHERINE (see report [REDACTED]_ _) and TODD, WILLIS (see report [REDACTED]._ _) Deceased was a juvenile in the legal custody of WAYNE, BRUCE (alive as of this report) at the time, who had reportedly joined the deceased on the aforementioned vacation to_ _[REDACTED]_ _, but had been separated due to a Wayne Enterprises meeting at deceased’s time of death. Deceased was transported to Gotham approximately five days after death in the beginning stages of decomposition. Full-body rigor mortis was in effect, but deceased’s face was recognizable. Dental comparisons confirmed the identity of Jason Peter Todd-Wayne. No further identification methods were required. Death was confirmed via rigor mortis and lack of heartbeat._

  
MEDICAL / MARKS AND WOUNDS: Deceased has 37 antemortem keratin scars visible to the naked eye, though more may have been obscured by wounds sustained perimortem. Deceased has over 300 injuries (all perimortem unless stated otherwise):  
  
FRACTURES:

  * __Four bilateral fractures to skull.__


  * _One fracture in deceased’s left eye socket. The eye itself is missing._


  * _Both eardrums are ruptured, and each stapes is shattered._


  * _Seven fractures in neck and collarbone._


  * _Five complete breaks/shattering of the right humerus._


  * _29 fractures and/or complete breaks on all ribs. Ribs 5 through 8 all punctured deceased’s right lung._


  * _Deceased’s sternum is broken into three separate pieces._


  * _T1, T4, T11, and T12 vertebrae have all been crushed._


  * _L2 through L4 vertebrae have all been crushed and/or fractured._


  * _Eight complete breaks and six fractures of the pelvis._


  * _Spinal cord is severed at the S1 vertebra._


  * _Right leg injuries:_


  * _Four complete breaks and six fractures in femur._


  * _Two complete breaks and one fracture in tibia._


  * _Two fractures in fibula._


  * _Patella is shattered and dislocated._


  * _One fracture in calcaneus._


  * _One complete break and four fractures in ankle joint._


  * _First, second, and fifth metatarsals are fractured._


  * _Left leg injuries:_


  * _Six complete breaks and ten fractures in femur._


  * _One complete break and five fractures in tibia._


  * _One fracture in fibula._


  * _Patella is shattered and dislocated._


  * _Two fractures in talus._


  * _All metatarsals are fractured._


  * _Second, fourth, and fifth middle phalanges are fractured and/or shattered._


  * _Hallux is shattered._ _  
  
_



_SOFT TISSUE /INTERNAL INJURIES:_

  * __Multiple life-threatening injuries to brain:__


  * _Heavy bruising and four lacerations along postcentral gyrus and parietal lobe._


  * _Bruising and free bleeding within cerebellum._


  * _Extreme bruising, swelling, and free bleeding on and within occipital lobe._


  * _Brain stem is nearly detached from base of spinal cord. Cranial nerve damage is extensive, and the medulla oblongata is nearly severed from the basilar artery._


  * _Left humerus is completely dislocated._


  * _Right lung punctured by broken ribs 5 through 8, causing complete collapse._


  * _Left lung partially collapsed without punctures. Left lung also contained significant amounts of smoke (suggesting deceased was alive and possibly conscious at the time of the aforementioned explosion, despite extreme injuries.)_


  * _Multiple organs pierced, bruised and/or lacerated, including the stomach, small intestine, both kidneys, uterus, and gallbladder._



_  
SOFT TISSUE / EXTERNAL INJURIES:_

  * __Legs and arms show signs of an extended period of restraint, possibly with a braided rope/cord. Width of rope/cord is unable to be precisely determined due to expansive skin abrasion. (Patterns of abrasion suggest deceased made multiple attempts to escape restraints, but failed.)__


  * _68 bruises located on body- mainly clustered on back, legs, and skull._


  * _95 cuts, shallow scratches, and abrasions- mainly clustered on hands, back, head, shoulders, and face._


  * _Abrasive glue residue left irritation on deceased’s face, around eyes, in the shape of two rhomboids. Unknown cause._



_  
NOTES: Deceased’s injuries appear to all come from one or more of three sources except for the abrasion around deceased’s eyes, which has an unknown cause:_

  * __Fractures, bruises, internal injuries, and cuts are consistent with heavy blows with a blunt, flat, and double-pronged weapon (possibly a commercial pry/crow bar, or similar object.)__


  * _Abrasion on legs and wrists is consistent with prolonged, repeat contact with a rough-surfaced restraint (rope and/or braided cords.)_


  * _Injuries to skull and ears are consistent with both impact and noise damage from an extremely close-proximity explosion.  
  
_



_SUMMARY: Based on injuries and angles of injuries, deceased was attacked with a flat, double-pronged, blunt object while restrained and in a kneeling position. Deceased was then knocked to his right side by one or more of the blows and was unable to right himself due to the restraints. A single assailant walked around the deceased in a circle, swinging blunt object at deceased at least 100 times (exact number of blows could not be determined due to magnitude of injuries) at all angles, landing blows on all body parts. The assailant (suspected to be_ _[REDACTED]_ _) then left the scene, leaving deceased restrained and laying on the floor. Based on evidence of smoke inhalation, deceased not only survived the attack, but remained conscious throughout it. Assailant left the scene after priming a large bomb, potentially to destroy evidence of the attack. Based on further injuries, deceased moved towards the bomb in a crawling position and was still moving forward when the bomb exploded. Deceased was rendered immobile by the explosion, inhaling large amounts of smoke from the explosion, but remained conscious until being located, then fell unconscious and died approximately two minutes later. There is no evidence to support deceased had ever met_ _[REDACTED] and the cause of the attack remains unknown._

_CAUSE(S) OF DEATH: Blunt force trauma, smoke inhalation  
_

CLASSIFICATION: HOMICIDE

**_I, Dr. Leslie Thompkins, Medical Examiner of the County of Hudson, in the state of New Jersey, hereby, document, record, seal, and hereby certify the death of Jason Todd-Wayne (D.O.B. 8/16/1992) age 15, cause of death: HOMICIDE._ **

**_Date of Death: April 27, 2007_ **

**_Date Recorded: May 2, 2007_ **

**_Document #:_ ** **_5467586498_ **

**_Book and Page:_ ** ******_G 1600 P 433_**

**_This is to certify that this document is a true record of_ **

**_death recorded and filed within the County._ **

**_Signature, County Clerk: Jane Mannen_ **

**_Signature, Witness: John Smith_ ** **|** **_Date: 5/2/07_ **

**_Signature, Medical Examiner: Dr. Leslie Thompkins_ **


End file.
